Inuyasha : The Eternal Conflict
by ByronDZero
Summary: All the characters from Inuyasha living as reincarnations of their feudal japanese counterparts in modern day Kyoto


Inuyasha: The Eternal conflict

Chapter 1

Kagome looks out the window day dreaming about the

man she is secretly

in love with, in her mind he stood 5'11, with a short

cut of white

hair, and bright shining yellow eyes, the boy's name

was Ryo Inusuke,

or "Inu" as he was referred to by his classmates.

Sadly the Inu in

Kagome's mind wasn't exactly what she had encountered

in reality, the

real Inu was what Kagome had envisioned, at least in

physical

appearance, but as anyone who attended Kyoto Jr. High

knew Inu was one

of the nastiest street punks around. It's been said

that Inu has

fought against dogs, wolves, even Yakuza, and it was

this combative

nature which earned him the nick name "Inu" which is

Japanese for dog.

Kagome saw though Inu's tough guy facade. She knew

that he was a

defender of weaker classmates, a lover of animals and

a superior

martial artist. These are the traits of Inu which

Kagome found so

endearing about Inu, but as luck would have it

Kagome's twin sister

Kikyo had also noticed these traits and had been

romantically involved

with Inu for over a year. At times kagome would

become insanely

jealous, but these bouts of jealousy were always short

lived, for as

much as Kagome loved Inu, that love was surpassed by

her loyalty

towards family, Kagome would never dream of destroying

Kikyo's

happiness, and so Kagome continued to dream.

Without warning Kagome felt a hand "caressing" her

backside, it was

the lecherous hand of Miroku Ishikawa, the most

perverted young man in

all of Kyoto Jr. High. Miroku was no ordinary lecher

though, her was

also a shinto priest in training , and oddly enough

his family tree

consisted of priest who were quit perverted, so one

would assume that

his actions were less then frowned upon.

After unleashing a melee of slaps to Miroku's face

Kagome rushed out of

the classroom turning red with embarrassment.

"The nerve of that pervert," she thought, "when Sango

finds out, he

won't even be able to look at a girl's ass without

crying in pain!"

Blinded with frustration, she bumped into Sango;

Sango Ayumi was

captain of the Kyoto Jr. High Karate club, a student

of Ninpo, and

Kagome's best friend. However, Sango had a crush on

Miroku, lechery

not withstanding, the two were childhood friends, and

whenever Miroku

tried to cop a feel on any girl she would become

insanely jealous, and

put him through unspeakable pain. Hearing what

happened, Sango took

Kagome's hand and hurried back to her classroom. Upon

spotting Miroku,

Sango drop-kicked him in the crotch, and then grabbed

two chalk board

erasers to which she pummeled his face with.

"Damned pervert," Sango said.

Later that day, Kagome and Kikyo had archer practice

after school, it

was a warm spring day, the wind blew softly and Inu

was watching the

girl's archery club practice. Inu said nothing , but

smiled gently at

the twins, who were the clubs captains, Kikyo smiled

back and continued

her drills, while Kagome's heart sunk into her chest

causing her to be

off target with every shot, seeing how much of a

distraction he was,

Inu walked off.

Hours later, Inu was at a ramen cart enjoying some

savory miso ramen

when he heard an annoying little voice, Shippo Kimiya;

Inu's part time

disciple, full time burden. Inu had saved him from a

pack of wild dogs

and to this day Shippo had sworn his undying

allegiance to Inu, wishing

to become as strong and as cool as him.

"Yo Sempai" Shippo shouted to Inu, "Lets spar!"

Inu, just lit his cigarette, paid his bill and

casually walked off.

Naturally, Shippo tailed his would-be mentor.

Inu's aimless wandering, lead him down an alley in

downtown Kyoto, an

area notorious for Yakuza activity. A normal person

would be terrified

of what might to them treading on Yakuza territory,

but not Inu, who

had encountered various Yakuza syndicates and had

always emerged

victorious, in fact he considered his daily "romps"

though the alley

ways of down town Kyoto part of his daily workout

routine, due to the

difference in strength. This time there was something

different about

his "workout", Inu felt an ominous presence

surrounding his opponents

as they approached him, but before Inu could take a

stance, the ring

leader had shown himself. He stood 5'11, witch long

black hair and

streak of sliver, he was a classmate of Inu's, but

also his most hated

rival and a Yakuza boss, and his name was Naraku

Onigumo.

"Well, if it isn't Inu-Chan," Naraku said smugly,

"How ya been buddy,

care to give my boys a workout?"

"Sure," Inu laughed "I need to work off this ramen

anyway"

As Shippo cheered him on from a far, Inu went to work

on Naraku's

goons. Inu took down three of the ten thugs with one

roundhouse kick,

the other seven when down with the flurries of punches

he unleashed.

With all his men lying unconscious, Naraku just

laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Inu asked.

"That was just the opening act, Inu-Chan" Naraku

replied.

Just then, the unconscious Yakuza transformed into

two giant wolf-like

demons, as the two demons towered over Inu, all he

could do was stand

his ground as the two demons mauled him. Inu used

every once of

strength on him to hold the demons at bay, but he was

no match for two

wolf demons, who each took turns sinking their fangs

into Inu's

shoulders.

Naraku stood over Inu's bruised, bloodied and

battered body, grabbed

him by his hair and asked "well now Inu-chan, isn't it

time you bared

your fangs?"

Just then Inu's eyes started to glow fiery red, his

teeth transformed

into dog fangs and his fingernails became claws, thus

revealing Inu's

best kept secret, he was a hanyou or half demon.

Inu's demon heritage

was something that took him many years to come to

terms with, as a

child he told a few people but the result always ended

up having him

and his mother being ran out of town, he swore never

to trust another

living soul with that secret once he moved to Kyoto.

However, being of

demonic origin himself, Naruku knew how to push Inu's

bottons, and now

he had Inu in a state of confusion, incapable of any

form of human

reasoning. Naruku delighted over the carnage Inu

caused, both to his

henchmen and the surrounding area.

"And now with Inu-chan out of the way" Naruku

though, "It's time for

his little girlfriend to come out and play."

Back at school, Kagome and Kikyo has just got out of

archery practice,

Kikyo decides she wants to pay her boyfriend a

surprise visit, "you go

home Kagome," she says "tell mom and dad I went

grocery shopping and

then over to Inu's house."

"Sure thing," Kagome replied, "just be careful, you

know how dangerous

downtown Kyoto can be."

As she hugged her sister, Kagome suddenly felt a

chill go up her

spine, but this time it wasn't Miroku, it was a

feeling of impending

doom surrounding Kikyo. Afraid what might happen if

she let Kikyo walk

off by herself Kagome followed her from a distance

just to be safe.

Kikyo took a short cut through an alleyway so she

could get to the

store before it closed, but waiting for her at the end

of the alleyway

was Naraku's younger sister, Kagura Onigumo; standing

5'7, with long

black pigtails, sporting a black school girls uniform,

Kagura was the

most feared girl in all of Kyoto Jr high.

, Everything she learned about fighting she learned

from her big brother

Naraku, so one would think that no girl would ever

dare go up against

but there was one...Kikyo Higarashi. It was one

year ago, Kagura

much like Kagome, had strong feelings for Inu, but was

much more vocal

and had advanced very strongly, which only caused to

drive him away,

but when she'd discovered that Kikyo had won his

heart, she became

enraged with jealousy and immediately went to confront

her, there were

no words, just a 30 second fight, the shortest in the

history of Kyoto

Jr. High, Kikyo caught Kagura's kick and then slammed

her to the

ground, knocking her out in the process. Now Kagura

was about to exact

her revenge, and before Kikyo could take a stance,

Kagura shot a

poisonous blow dart into her neck paralyzing her

instantly, but

after wards she commenced to stomping on Kikyo's

paralyzed body until

she was unconscious and bleeding internally.

"Sorry bitch," Kagura said to her "I can't kill you just

yet, Naraku still

needs you alive!"

After relishing over the defeat of her most hated

rival Kagura caught

wind of Kagome's presence, so she pulled out her

Wakazashi or short

sword, preparing to slit her throat, but before Kagura

could draw her

blade she knocked down from behind by a young man with

long black hair

wearing a black school boy uniform, and moving at an

unheard speed.

This young man was Koga Watanabe, Captain of the

Kyoto Jr. High Boys'

track and field team, and Kagome's one true love, at

least in his own

mind, Kago was jogging through the city when he got a

bad feeling that

"his woman" was in danger, so being one to follow his

instincts, Kago

fell upon the alley where Kikyo had been attacked, and

without

hesitation he rescued Kagome from certain death.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Koga asked "I'll take you

somewhere safe."

"Koga, we have to go to the police" Kagome said while

trying to catch

her breath

"No way in hell," Koga replied "the Onigumo family

has the Kyoto

police department on their payroll, I'll call an

ambulance once we get

you home."

Once they arrived to the Higurashi house hold, there

was an old women

wearing an eye patch and a shinto priest outfit

sitting on the front

porch, it was Kagome's grandmother Kaede, paying her

'favorite' archery

student a visit, but unlike many before this time it

was casual.

"Pack your things" Kaede said to Kagome, "it's no

longer safe here"

"This is no time for a road trip grandmother," Kagome

shouted in tears

"Kikyo's going to die, if we don't hurry!"

"Fear not, Kagome" Kaede replied, "I sensed that her

life was in

danger, and I've rushed my assistants to her aid, but

right now we have

to hurry to the family shrine, there are things I need

to show you."

Kagome reluctantly accompanied her grandmother to the

Higarashi family

shrine; the Higarashi shrine was considered by all you

visited to be a

national treasure, the most distinctive feature of the

shrine was the 20

foot tree which was said to have been planted to

conceal the souls of

100 demons a millennium ago. Upon their arrival to the

Higarashi shrine

, Kaede presented her granddaughter with a bow and

arrow.

"Touch the bow and all will become clear" Kaede said.

As Kagome touched the bow, she felt a strong force of

energy surge

through her body causing her to collapse, after being

unconscious for

an hour, Kagome awoke surrounded by her parents,

grandmother, various

shrine attendants, which included Kaede's adopted

grandson Shippo who

had rushed to the shrine to get help for Inu, who soon

after his siege

through downtown Kyoto was arrested for several counts

of vandalism.


End file.
